Just A Dinner Date
by Jen6
Summary: Carter/Abby, Humor/Romance, CONCLUSION! Yeah! Review! Changed the Censor to PG-13 'cause I was dumb before! :)
1. Default Chapter

"Just A Dinner Date"  
  
  
E-MAIL: JMGDrama@aol.com  
SPOILERS: This takes place a good while after a Luka and Abby breakup. Last epi seen was "Witch Hunt", so Season Seven.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just borrowing them...jeez...years of (expensive) therapy have finally convinced me that I don't own them (and no longer have any money)!   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: For those fans of Carter and Abby who pleaded with me to write them a fanfic, here's an idea of mine. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue it.  
RATING: Um...maybe not R, but perhaps for the future. You decide. This part is PG-13.  
SUMMARY: Luka and Abby have stopped dating but have remained close friends. Carter and Abby have developed a tight friendship and their workdays are spent in pranks and bets against each other. This story takes place during one such bet and the relationship that develops out of it.  
  
  
  
"Just A Dinner Date"  
  
====  
  
"You promised!"  
  
Carter's voice rang out from the trauma room through to the mostly empty ER hallway, following Abby as she left the same room in a run.   
  
Laughing, she turned the corner and was caught by Carter who had come out the other door.  
  
She struggled to break free. "That's not fair. You can't just come through the other side."  
  
He grinned and locked his hands around her arms to hold her in place. "That wasn't in the rules. Now, come on, you promised!"  
  
Abby stopped struggling and looked up at him. "That's because I thought I'd win."  
  
Carter shook his head. "Nope, not good enough."  
  
Although she was still smiling, Abby tried to plead with him. "How about a second chance?"  
  
He gripped her right arm tighter, but removed his other hand in order to point a finger at her. "*You* said you'd make dinner. And *you* lost."  
  
Aware that Carter was only holding her captive with one hand, she let her body relax so he'd think she was submitting to his control. "I lied. And, my stove is broken."  
  
Sensing her relax, Carter loosened his grip. "Liar. I asked Luka about your kitchen because I knew you'd say something like that. He said it was up and running."  
  
Abby's mouth dropped open. Luka told him? That cheating Croatian. She had even made him promise not to say anything. Damn, now what? "I can't cook."  
  
Carter thought for a moment, then shrugged. "We'll make a compromise."  
  
Despite wanting to make a run for it, Abby was intrigued. "A compromise?"  
  
He nodded. "You cook, but I'll help."  
  
Abby grinned. "You can cook?"  
  
Carter smirked. "Well since you can't, I'm obviously better than you."  
  
With a quick twist, Abby was free of Carter. She immediately turned and sprinted away from him. She could hear his yelp of surprise and then the quick start of his footsteps after her.  
  
Knowing she'd never outrun him in the halls, Abby headed outside. She hid behind a parked ambulance and peeked through the windows to watch Carter.  
  
In seconds he was outside looking for her. A quick scan of the area was enough to tell him where she'd gone. He approached the ambulance and ducked.  
  
Abby paused when Carter went out of her view. She debated running, but figured he was just hiding so she couldn't see him. Abby crouched down to look under the ambulance, but couldn't see his shoes. Confused, she tried to peer behind the vehicle to see if he was standing behind a tire.  
  
Instantly he grabbed her from behind. Screaming and laughing at the same time, Abby flailed about to get free.  
  
Carter pinned her arms to her sides and held her in a bear hug, her back against his chest. "Now promise!"  
  
Abby shook her head no.  
  
He started to push her forward toward the ER doors. "Then I'll get Luka to tickle you."  
  
"No!" Abby tried to duck from underneath his arms, but he held her tight.  
  
Carter laughed. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice."  
  
Abby decided to try the relaxation technique. For one, it had worked before, and for another, her struggling pressed an awkward part of her chest into Carter's arm rather embarrassingly. So she relaxed, settling her body back against him while she thought.  
  
She could tell it was working because she felt Carter stiffen in surprise and then lighten his hold so he could hold her more comfortably.  
  
Abby knew that somehow she'd have to give in since they worked together and spending every work hour playing cat-and-mouse on top of all their pranks already would not please Kerry.  
  
She looked around helplessly until an idea came to her. "Okay, this is what we'll do. We play a game of foosball. If I win, then this whole thing goes away."  
  
Carter smiled, she was a clever one all right. Luka had told him about her foosball skills, too. Luckily, he wasn't bad at the game himself. "And if you lose?"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
He persisted. "If you lose?"  
  
Abby ground her teeth in stubborn determination. "Fine. We'll cook."  
  
Carter still didn't let her go. "We?"  
  
She nodded. "The compromise still stands."  
  
He thought that over. "Okay, but we add something else.  
  
Abby waited for him to continue.  
  
"You bring me coffee for the next week."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He grinned. "Coffee. For a week."  
  
Abby laughed. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Nope. Why?"  
  
Shaking her head, Abby explained. "I thought it was going to be a lot worse. Like doing your laundry or scut work or something."  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe I should change it then."  
  
Abby started to struggle again. "No! That's not fair!"  
  
Laughing Carter held her in place. "I'm just kidding. But, you have to promise."  
  
She stood still. "Okay."  
  
Carter didn't move. "You really promise?"  
  
Abby nodded. "Yes, yes! I promise."  
  
Finally, he let her go. "I mean it this time."  
  
She twirled around to meet his gaze. "One game of foosball."  
  
He nodded. "Whatever."  
  
Abby smiled. It was too easy.  
  
====  
  
No way.  
  
Impossible.  
  
*She* was the master of foosball.  
  
But the ball in her net proved otherwise.   
  
In shock she looked up to see Carter leaning against the table, smirking.  
  
She knew he was going to say something, but cut him off before he started. "Two more games."  
  
He started laughing. "Tomorrow night, your place, 8:00."  
  
Abby shook her head. "I can't, I'm on."  
  
He wagged his finger at her. "Liar. I checked the schedule."  
  
Abby hadn't expected that. "What?! You knew you could beat *me*?"  
  
His smirk was enough of an answer.  
  
Damn Luka for telling Carter everything.  
  
But she wasn't going to give up. "How about a game of basketball?"  
  
He shook his head no, smiling all the while. "I'll bring dessert."  
  
Carter grabbed his coat and with a little wave goodbye, left.  
  
She had lost a bet.  
  
She had lost at foosball.  
  
She was going to have to cook dinner for Carter.  
  
Unbelievable.  
  
====  
  
  
I know it is very short, but I wanted to get a feel for the reaction to it. If the response is positive, I'll continue! 


	2. Just A Dinner Date Part Two

"Just A Dinner Date: Part Two"  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the comments; I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Please feel free to review...comments make me a better writer, and of course make me bounce with happiness as I walk, but enough about me! Now for the conclusion...ooh, the suspense.  
  
  
====  
  
With one hand Abby held the cookbook in front of her nose so she could read the instructions through the egg, flour and water marks plastered, oh so conviniently, on the recipe she needed.   
  
With the other hand, she awkwardly flipped over the pieces of uncooked chicken breast so the opposite side could soak up the sauce.  
  
Abby didn't understand why the chicken had to be, according to the cookbook, "subtly marinated" one side at a time. Wasn't it the same thing if she just put the chicken in a bowl and covered it with sauce?   
  
The shake of her head at the cooking confusion loosened the hair that was behind her ear. Unable to see, Abby irritatedly brushed it away from her face and tucked it back where it belonged.   
  
Only too late did she realize that her hands were covered in sauce and raw chicken juice.  
  
Abby sighed. Now she'd have to take a shower. At least she had some time.  
  
She glanced over at the clock as the last glowing green digit changed from a 9 to a 0.   
  
It was 8:00.  
  
Abby stared at the clock in disbelief. Where'd the time go?  
  
Frantic to finish her part in the dinner, Abby put down the cookbook and poured the remaining sauce on top of the chicken.  
  
To hell with instructions.  
  
Carter had agreed that they'd cook the chicken and side dishes together, but she had to get most of it prepared beforehand.  
  
She should have known not to choose a meal from the "Elegant Culinary Cuisine" cookbook.  
  
Abby looked down at her ingredients covered jeans and shirt. She needed to change and take a shower badly. Maybe if she hurried.  
  
As she headed for the bedroom, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Damn.  
  
She brushed at her clothes and hair with her hands, trying to make herself presentable. She might have lost a bet, but she still had some pride to save.  
  
Opening the door revealed Carter, leaning against the door jam, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Although he was dressed in a formal, yet casual, sweater and slacks, his hair remained tousled all over.  
  
Abby kept her arm forcibly down at her side, restraining from touching the lock of hair that lay lightly across his forehead. She wondered at what had just come over her.  
  
He smiled and held the flowers out to her. "For you to kill."  
  
Abby couldn't help but smile back when she took them. "Very funny."  
  
As she stepped back to give him room to enter, she caught his glance over her disheveled appearance. Embarrassed, Abby again brushed at her clothes while sheepishly explaining what had happened. "Just a little disagreement between the cookbook and myself."  
  
Carter raised an eyebrow. "A little?"  
  
Abby shrugged, then whispered. "Actually, it was pretty big. However, he realized I was right, and embarrassed by his actions, didn't want me to tell you."  
  
Smiling, Carter nodded understandingly. "He really liked flour, I take it."  
  
At Abby's uncomprehending look, Carter reached out to cup her chin with his hand and lightly brush away the flour that was on her cheek. For a moment he held her face in his hands, staring in her eyes with intense concentration. Then, with a shock of realization at what he'd been doing, he looked away. To cover up his awkwardness, Carter tapped the tip of her nose with his finger and grinned. "You have some on your nose, too."  
  
Blushing for various reasons, Abby reached up to wipe away the flour. But, Carter grabbed her hand to stop her. "No, leave it. It's cute."  
  
Making a face at him, Abby deliberately brushed off her nose.  
  
Carter smiled and shook his head. "I'm just going to have to throw flour at you later."  
  
Abby laughed and went to grab a vase for the flowers.  
  
After receiving watering tips from Carter on how to keep flowers alive and arranging the bouquet, they were ready to cook their dinner.  
  
Carter picked up the dish holding the sauce-soaked chicken and glanced at Abby quizzically. "Isn't it just supposed to be a light marinate?"  
  
At Abby's glare, Carter quickly set it back down. "But, I could be wrong."  
  
Abby motioned Carter over to the cutting board. "Here." She said, placing an onion and knife in front of him. "Cut this."  
  
Carter stared at the vegetable in front of him. "An onion?"  
  
Smiling, Abby nodded. "Well, yes. Unless of course, that'd be too hard for you."  
  
In defense, Carter picked up the knife and made to cut the onion.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't kidding and indeed would begin chopping, Abby stopped him. "Wait a second."  
  
Carter looked at her, waiting for the continuation.  
  
Abby tried to hide her grin. "You have to peel it first."  
  
Not rising to the bait, Carter just walked over to the garbage can and began peeling the first few layers of the onion.  
  
Satisfied, Abby turned on the stove and set about preparing to cook the chicken. Once the pan was hot enough, she carefully spooned in the chicken and sauce.   
  
The smell of raw onion caught her attention and she turned to see Carter wiping at his face. She managed to control the upward turnings of her mouth in time as he looked up at her, eyes watering.  
  
"Having trouble, Carter?"  
  
He just stared at her, face calm and neutral despite his teary eyes. "You still have flour on your forehead."  
  
Flustered, Abby dropped the eye contact and swiped at her forehead. She looked back up at Carter, but he'd turned away and resumed chopping.  
  
She grinned, checked on the chicken, then put the dish of asparagus on the counter next to Carter. "Add the onions whenever you happen to finish."  
  
Again he ignored her and stayed dedicated to the task, whistling jauntily in time to his chopping. Only an occasional sniffle broke his rhythm.  
  
Abby returned to her side of the kitchen where she lifted the lid on the rice cooker to make sure the rice was ready. A quick poke with a fork and she was reassured. Since Carter wasn't finished with the onion, and the chicken was still cooking, Abby felt she had some time to take a quick shower and change. "Carter."   
  
He didn't look up, but instead kept whistling and chopping. Abby tried again, a bit louder. "Carter!"  
  
Although he didn't change his previous actions, she could see the smile on his lips and knew he was listening. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Just cook the asparagus in the microwave after you're done with the onion. And check the chicken."  
  
A slight cock of the head confirmed he had heard and would oblige. Or so she hoped.  
  
Quickly, Abby ran to the bathroom for her shower.  
  
====  
  
Twenty minutes later, since she'd had some trouble finding the right outfit, Abby emerged from the bedroom to set the table for dinner.  
  
But stopped in shock when she saw it.  
  
The table had been completely set with the food, fanned out napkins, candles and fancy restaurant-style silverware placement. She hadn't set any of the plates or silverware out beforehand, so Carter must have searched through her cabinets and drawers for it.  
  
A quick glance at her kitchen showed the subtle openings of various drawers that confirmed her theory that he had looked for all of it. She couldn't help but smile at his efforts.  
  
Abby walked into the kitchen trying to find the missing Carter. "Carter?" When he didn't answer, she figured he must be hiding and returned to the main room so she could keep a better eye out for him. He'd caught her unaware too many times now.  
  
Since she'd just come from her bedroom, and she didn't see him out here, the only place he could be was the guest bedroom. Abby moved toward it and immediately turned around in surprise as her stereo system turned on and light music began to play.  
  
Carter wasn't standing next to the system as she had expected. Abby could see, however, that the remote control was missing and someone had changed around her CDs.   
  
Smiling and trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach, Abby turned back toward the guest bedroom. "Carter, I know you're in there."  
  
A knock at the front door halted her progress to the room. Almost upset at the interruption, Abby quickly made her way to the door.  
  
She opened it, fully expecting it to be a neighbor or her landlady, but instead, Carter stood outside, a grin on his face, a bottle of apple cider in his hand. "Boo."  
  
Abby stared at him, mouth open in surprise. "Okay." She said, once she'd recovered. "You are good."  
  
He laughed and handed her the bottle. "You can do the honors."  
  
She walked to the table and Carter followed, daring to place his hand very lightly on the small of her back. Abby was glad she was leading so he couldn't see her blush. They were only friends after all. She didn't know what was happening to cause this sudden change in her emotions. Abby was confused with the rising desire she felt for Carter and prevented herself from turning around to kiss him.  
  
Even after he'd gone around to the other side of the table, Abby had to stay focused on the bottle so she didn't keep thinking about the heat that had been emanating from his hand. She placed the bottle on the table and, using the corkscrew Carter had so observantly put next to her, expertly opened the top.  
  
She pulled out the cork and held it up to him. "A cork top? Where did you find apple cider with a cork top?"  
  
He smiled, inwardly happy that she'd noticed. "A little diner I know of."  
  
Abby nodded, allowing him to keep his secret, and poured each of them a glass of cider. A quick clink of the glasses and they sat down to eat.  
  
====  
  
Even though both Abby and Carter had tried to eat slowly, for each, dinner was over too fast. Abby fought the childish well of disappointment that grew within her while she and Carter carried dishes to the sink.  
  
Carter grabbed a cloth from the sink to wash the table. "Do you want to wash or dry?" He was well aware that Abby had a dishwasher, but hoped to extend the evening a bit longer.  
  
Abby stopped mid-way between the table and the sink. "What?"  
  
He motioned toward the dish filled sink with an elbow. "Would you rather wash them or dry them?"  
  
She smiled, a twinkle in her eye at his offer. "You are going to help do the dishes?"  
  
He nodded, eyebrows raised in hesitation. "Yeah. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course!" Abby shook her head distractedly. "I just..." She stopped herself before she mentioned the dishwasher. "I just didn't expect it."  
  
Carter grinned. "That was part of our agreement."  
  
Abby cocked her head, smiling. "Is that so?"  
  
He shrugged. "The fine print."  
  
Laughing, Abby picked up the sponge. "I'll wash, you dry."  
  
Carter nodded, and after she'd turned to the sink, picked up something behind the counter. "Hey Abby, I have something for you."  
  
She turned around, curious.  
  
A splat of white powder covered her face. For a second, Abby merely blinked and coughed in surprise. When she was able to open her eyes clearly, she focused on Carter doubled over laughing, his hand still in the tub of flour. He glanced up at her and cracked up once more. Amidst his laughter, he managed to get a sentence out. "Oops, that was more than I planned!"  
  
Calmly Abby reached behind her to the running water and cupped her hand. Quickly she threw what water she'd gotten straight at his grinning face.  
  
He immediately stopped laughing and stood shocked as water ran down his hair and face. He met Abby's gaze. "Oh, now you are asking for it." Carter grabbed the flour tub and inched closer to her, a fistful of flour ready to throw.  
  
Although she was giggling, Abby tried to maintain a serious composure. She scooted sideways so he could see the running water and pointed at it. "You come any closer, I'll have to retaliate."  
  
Carter took a few small steps closer to the sink, trying to force her away from the water. She knew what he was trying to do, and cupped her hand under the water. "One more step and you'll regret it." She threatened.  
  
He had no doubt that she would indeed throw more water at him, but try as he could to rationally convince himself to stop, the rapid beating of his heart and childlike joy flooding through his system stayed his efforts. Carter took in Abby's flour speckled appearance and grinned. She really was cute with it all over her face.  
  
Abby watched as Carter grinned and knew he was going to attack. It was now or never. Without hesitation she tossed the handful of water at him and tried to duck under the incoming ball of flour.  
  
She was too slow.  
  
The powder caught her on the side of the face, coating her ear and hair in a light white mist. Unable to contain it, a squeal of laughter and surprise burst out of her.  
  
Abby shook her head to quickly dispatch the flour and tried to make a run out of the kitchen. She had just reached the table when Carter grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her toward him.  
  
Abby reached out for her closest weapon, the wet cloth on the table, as another flour cloud came down on her head. Turning to face Carter, who then held her around the waist, secure against him, she threw the cloth at him, smiling in satisfaction as it landed, dripping, on his face.  
  
Carter had seen in coming, but couldn't do anything about it, lest he lose Abby. So he took the cloth straight in the face. Keeping his right arm tight around Abby despite her struggling, Carter raised the bucket of flour above her with his other hand and tipped it.  
  
She began struggling in earnest when she saw Carter lift up the flour tub, but she couldn't escape his grasp. Defensively, Abby raised her hand to prevent Carter from dumping the flour all over her. She was too short to reach the bucket, but managed to push his arm backward as it tipped.  
  
Rolls of white flour came tumbling down over the both of them.  
  
Coughing, Carter lowered his arm and after dropping the now empty bucket, rubbed at his hair and face so he could see. He looked down at Abby who was covered in white, her face buried in his chest from when she'd tried to avoid the flour. Even though he could hear and feel her laughing, Carter brushed some of the flour out of her hair and lifted her face up at him to make sure she was okay.  
  
Eyes glittering with amusement, Abby looked up at Carter. His concerned stare immediately sobered her. A second passed, then another. Abby let out her breath, only just realizing that she'd been holding it.   
  
Carter couldn't move, couldn't think of anything. All he could focus on was Abby's warm and pliable body pressed against his own. Her legs slightly twined with his, their hips pressing together, one of her arms around his waist, and the other laying on his chest. The only other thing taking focus was the strand of her chestnut hair brushing her parted lips with each breath. He couldn't take his eyes off it.  
  
With the sound of his rushing blood filling his ears, Carter reached up and touched the curl of hair that lay on her lip. He slowly swept it back until it tucked nicely behind her ear.  
  
Completely unaware of anything but Abby, Carter tilted her chin back lightly and kissed her.  
  
A soft and intense heat completely absorbed Abby and she felt herself responding back to Carter.   
  
All of a sudden he stiffened and released her.  
  
Hurt and confused, Abby took a few steps away from him, biting on her lip to keep the tears at bay.  
  
Carter smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh my God. I forgot to pick up the cake!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
He looked at her, apology written all over his face. "I'm so sorry! The dessert! I forgot to get it."  
  
Not quite so hurt, but not wanting to let him off that easy, Abby stood with her hands on her hips. "That's what you were thinking about?"  
  
He shook his head. "I was thinking about how this," and he pointed back and forth between them, "...how this was a wonderful dessert."  
  
Despite herself, Abby smiled.  
  
Guiltily, Carter hung his head. "You want to go pick it up with me?"  
  
"It's open?"  
  
"I think it's 24 hours."  
  
"You *think*."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't see why it wouldn't be."  
  
"It's a *cake* store, Carter."  
  
For a moment he thought, then smiled at her, eyes glittering. "Want to bet on it?"  
  
Abby raised her eyebrow. "And if I'm right?"  
  
He came up to her and took her hand. "I make dinner for you."  
  
She grinned, but got serious once again. "And if you win?"  
  
Carter traced her jaw line with a finger. "You make dinner for me."  
  
Abby reached up and pulled his head down to kiss her once again. When they separated, Carter looked at her. "I take it that's a yes?"  
  
While she nodded, Abby playfully socked him in the arm. "But, I bring dessert next time."  
  
Grabbing her hand and leading her to the door, Carter shook his head, smiling. "No way. I get to."  
  
"No! You had your chance. It's my turn."  
  
"But I messed up this one, so it's still me."  
  
"That wasn't in the rules, and don't you dare say it was the small print." She wagged a finger at him threateningly.  
  
"It wasn't in the small print, it's a cheater's rule."  
  
"There is no cheater's rule!"  
  
He shrugged. "That's why it's called that."  
  
"Well I'm making up one that says it's my turn next."  
  
"Nope, can't make one up."  
  
"What? You did!"  
  
"No, I just brought up the cheater's rule. It already existed."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Ah, see, I'm a good cheater." With that, Carter pulled her into the hallway and closed the door.  
  
====  
  
  
ALL DONE! Hope everyone enjoyed! Peace, Happiness...Au Revoir! 


End file.
